


Por cuatro libras

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft se mira en el espejo... ha engordado cuatro libras. ¡Imposible! ¡No ese día! ¡No cuando es el día más importante de su vida!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por cuatro libras

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pequeña aportación al reto de Septiembre. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!

—No... no, no, no, no... mierda.

Mycroft se giró frente al espejo, poniéndose de frente, de perfil, de medio lado... estuvo tentado de hacer el pino si no hubiera sabido que lo más probable era que se cayera hacia atrás y rompiera el espejo... Estaba convencido de que aquello era simplemente un efecto de la luz difusa sobre la tela del traje plateado, porque aquello de ningún modo podía ser una curva sobresaliendo de su abdomen y forzando el botón de la chaqueta casi hasta su límite. De ninguna manera posible.

Apretó los labios y se encaró a su problema de frente, sin apartarle la mirada. Probó a mirar el bulto con desafío tal y como lo hacía con aquellos que osaban llevarle la contraria. Nada. Seguía allí. Probó a estirar de la chaqueta hacia abajo para acomodarla... seguro que era no más que una arruga...

Si era una arruga, era la más insistente del mundo.

Chasqueó la lengua y se desabrochó antes de el botón decidiera saltar. Ya bastante mal estaba las cosas como para complicarlas más aún. Estaba a una hora y media de casarse, y el maldito traje le había quedado pequeño ¡Pequeño! Increíble. Esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. En cuanto Gregory llegara y viera el desastre que se había montado por culpa de su maldito metabolismo y su falta de responsabilidad, se marcharía y lo dejaría. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, revisándose. Juraría que podía ver como le había crecido una papada.

Gimió, desesperado porque justo ese día tenía que pasarle algo como eso. Y sabía exactamente a qué se había debido. Por supuesto que sí. Porque solo había algo con lo que Mycroft no había contado en la organización de la boda: la prueba de la tarta.

Nunca había probado tantos pasteles seguidos ni tan diversos y claro, entre la nata, el azúcar  _glass_ , las coberturas, los rellenos de mermelada, las nueces, los piñones, la harina, la mantequilla y otros compuestos entre los que se encontraban todas las variedades de chocolate, desde el negro 99% al chocolate blanco que, como bien es sabido, es pura grasa. La bomba calórica que supuso la prueba de los pasteles en el cuerpo a dieta de un Mycroft con ganas de azúcar decidió manifestarse justo en ese momento, como no. Faltaría más, hombre. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? No creía que nada pudiera ser peor. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que adelgazar para entrar en ese traje  _hecho a medida_. La tela ajustada a la versión delgada de su cuerpo se mofaba de él en el espejo.

—¡Mycroft! ¿Estás bien? Greg dice que llegará en diez minutos... ¿Mycroft?

—Cuatro libras... ¡Cuatro libras! —exclamó, contrariado, llevándose las manos a la cara. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y se permitió entrar en pánico, sin advertir la presencia de un John de traje a su lado, entrando desde el jardín con el móvil en la mano.

—¿Mycroft? ¿Estás bien?

El político gruñó contra sus manos.

—No. Me he engordado, John. No me cierra el traje.

El muy prudente y bueno de John decidió acercarse, aún así manteniendo cierta distancia de seguridad entre ambos. No quería invadir el espacio personal de Mycroft, y menos cuando este lo necesitaba. Se cruzó de brazos un momento para evitar el impulso de poner la mano sobre su hombro (pues sabía que el contacto no sería bienvenido), pero decidió que era una postura un tanto defensiva, así que puso las manos en las caderas, mirando preocupado al hombre en pleno inicio de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Pero si lo probaste ayer y te iba! Serán los nervios...

—¡Nadie engorda por los nervios!

Vale. Ahí estaba. Ataque de pánico.

John se agachó para quedar a menos altura y buscar la mirada de Mycroft. Con las manos cogidas por delante del cuerpo, se puso a pensar.

—Oye, sé que te va a sonar a chifladura, pero ¿has ido al baño?

—Créeme, no estoy reteniendo líquidos. Llevo tomando espárragos y té toda la semana para evitar eso.

—¿Y gases? A veces con los nervios... —sugirió, pero ante la negativa de Mycroft, no pudo más que suspirar —. Escucha, vamos. No te vengas abajo. Es el día de tu boda. Vas a casarte... en menos de una hora. Greg está impaciente y a punto de llegar... ¡Tu hermano se ha puesto un traje y se comporta como si fuera normal! Todo va a ir bien. No pierdas los nervios.

Nunca creyó que estaría consolando a alguien como Mycroft Holmes, pero estando con esos dos hermanos las 24 horas del día, cualquier cosa era susceptible de pasar en el momento menos pensado.

El hombre hizo un sonido que él quiso interpretar como de conformidad con sus palabras, y se salvó cuando escuchó la voz de Greg rebotando en las paredes del pasillo.

—¿Myc? ¿John? ¿Estáis ahí? ¡He llegado! —decía Lestrade. John podía oír sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el salón desde el garaje de la casa — Había un atasco terrible en la carretera y... ¿Qué pasa?

Greg vestía el uniforme de gala de Scotland Yard, con una gruesa cuerda blanca colgada de la hombrera izquierda, pasándole por debajo del brazo. El color azul oscuro contrastaba con su piel morena y su pelo blanco. John nunca había visto el traje de la metropolitana, pero parecía bastante elegante. No tanto como el uniforme militar, pero bonito al fin y al cabo.

Encontrándose ya con ambos juntos en la habitación, sintió que sobraba, así que le palmeó el hombro a Greg, le dijo el tiempo del que disponían antes de que empezara la ceremonia, y los dejó solos en el salón.

— Mycroft... ¿qué está mal?

—He engordado... cuatro libras. No me cierra la chaqueta —admitió, sin apartar las manos que cubrían su rostro.

Greg chasqueó la lengua y lo miró, con las manos en las caderas. Luego se agachó igual que había hecho John, y tomó las manos de su futuro marido para retirarlas con suavidad y poder mirarle.

—A ver. Déjame que te vea. Seguro que solo son los nervios... —Mycroft se levantó y se puso frente al espejo, con Gregory tras él. Le abrochó la chaqueta y el político chasqueó la lengua, contrariado al ver de nuevo el tenso botón —. Te queda bien, no veo el problema.

—¡Cuatro libras! ¡Son cuatro libras, Gregory!

—Eh —le rodeó con sus brazos y le acomodó la americana. Luego lo besó en el cuello y aprovechó la distracción para tomarlo en volandas, ganándose miradas y gritos de un muy molesto Holmes — ¿Ves? No has engordado. Lo notaría. Estás estupendo, Mycroft.

—Ha sido la tarta —masculló contra su cuello, agarrándose a él para no caerse. Tal vez colapsarían en cualquier momento cuando los brazos de Gregory no pudieran sostenerle mucho rato más —. Bueno,  _las_  tartas.

Greg sonrió.

—Eso significa que ahora eres más dulce, también.

Pudo oír como su prometido ponía los ojos en blanco ante semejante afirmación, y no pudo evitar besarle la frente. El olor de la colonia que llevaba le llegó hasta la nariz, y resultó reconfortante entre todo el estrés del día. Llevaban meses planeando la boda. Ambos habían querido que fuera perfecta, y cada detalle había sido decidido con cuidado y revisado hasta en el más mínimo aspecto. Greg había insistido en que Mycroft utilizara uno de sus trajes gris perla de tres piezas para la ceremonia (llevaba fantaseando con esos trajes desde que se metieron en el armario para hacer una limpieza general), pero él no lo veía de ese modo.

—No voy a llevar ropa de trabajo a nuestra boda, Gregory. Ocasiones especiales requieren detalles especiales —le había dicho. Y después procedió a convencerle con una serie de argumentos muy convincentes por los cuales era buena idea ir a Gieves & Hawkes a hacerse un traje a medida.

Greg debía decir que el chaqué gris nacarado y la corbata blanca le quedaban de escándalo. Aún si supuestamente había engordado.

—Escúchame, Myc. El el día de nuestra boda ¡Vamos a casarnos! No pienses en libras ahora —dijo, aun con los labios en su frente — ¿Te importaría a ti que yo hubiera engordado?

Mycroft desenterró la cara de su hombro y lo miró, dolido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no es lo mismo...

—Yo no veo diferencia. Si lo que te preocupa es perder esa grasa que dices que has ganado, tengo una tabla de ejercicios que te va a encantar. Podemos empezarla esta noche —sugirió, ronroneando. Oyó el suspiro de Mycroft y notó la mano que golpeó su pecho, pero la tensión se había ido de su cuerpo —. Todo va a salir bien, amor. Deja de preocuparte.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando no eres tú al que no le cierra la chaqueta...

Greg se rió.

—Es verdad. Aunque a ti no te ha salido una espinilla en la frente esta mañana. Voy más pintado que una puerta.

La risa se contagió a Mycroft, y acabaron riendo ambos en el salón.

—Tenemos diez minutos antes de que tengas que bajar. ¿Puedo confiar en que no me dejarás plantado y saldrás corriendo? —preguntó, dejándole de vuelta en el suelo con cuidado.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y lo besó, pasándole una mano por el pelo, acomodándole el flequillo.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos.

Vio a Greg abandonar el salón con una sonrisa, saltando escaleras abajo. Luego se giró hacia el espejo y volvió a mirase, estirando el chaqué. Medio sonrió y alzó la cabeza, atusándose el pelo y comprobando que nada más estuviera fuera de lugar.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, descendió las escaleras y se dispuso a casarse con Gregory Lestrade, tuviera cuatro libras de más o no. Tarta, cena de compromiso, baile y tabla de ejercicios nocturna incluídos en el paquete de boda.

Mycroft empezaría a tomar algo más de tarta de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
